Love is Weird
by lavawings
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel are high school rivals but Natsu wants the rivalry to end. Dan Straight keeps asking Lucy out & she says no. Why does Natsu want to end the rivalry? Will Lucy finally say yes to Dan or will Dan give up? When did Natsu & Lucy become rivals? Find out in Love is Weird. Nalu. Please Review! Sequel: called Love is Tricky. Placed in AU. Rate T for cursing
1. Chapter 1: First day of School

Chapter 1:

First day of School

**Lucy's POV:**

_Its Monday August 15 and the first day of school and I'm so nervous._ I was walking to the main gate of Fairy Tail High, looking at my schedule that I got a few days ago. "So my first hour/home room is English huh," I said to my friend Levy.

"My too," Levy replied, who like me was starting her junior year and my best friend.

"I wonder what lunch we have," I said.

"Maybe, we'll get luckily and we'll all have the same Lunch," Mirajane, a senior and my friend, said.

"That would be awesome," Erza, also a senior and a friend, responded.

"Oh look I have P.E. with Mr. Strauss third hour," Wendy, a sophomore and one of my friends, commented.

"Yes, I got Aquatics fifth hour right after,"Juvia cheered, Juvia was also a junior and a my friend.

"Me too," Gray said who was also a junior and Juvia's boyfriend.

"So, Lisanna, Mirajane, did couch tell you when football try outs were," Gajeel, a senior and one of two Wendy's brothers, asked.

"He said they would be this friday," Lisanna replied, she was also a junior, Mirajane's sister, and a close friend.

"Hey, Wendy, Gajeel, why did you guys leave without me," Natsu yelled as caught up to us, Natsu was a junior as well and Wendy's other brother but he and I didn't get along, on fact we've been rivals for the passed 12 years.

"Because you woke up late," Gajeel replied, "And we didn't want to be late."

"Oh man, my first hour is English, I hate english," Natsu said after he looked over his schedule. _Great, I get spend more unwanted time with him._

"Ya, me too flame head," Gray responded with a grin. Gray calls Natsu Flame head because after doing the wasabi challenge 3 times in the row, Natsu said that wasabi wasn't burning his tongue at all.

"Thats great brain freeze," Natsu replied with a girn. Natsu calls Gray brain freeze because Gray took 4 ice bucket challenges and said he wasn't cold.

"Hey, Wendy what do you have first hour," Romeo asked, he is also sophomore and has a big crush on Wendy but is in decline about it.

"Math," Wendy replied with smile.

"Me too, we should sit next to each other," Romeo replied and Wendy blushed.

"Hey Lu-lu," Dan yelled as he ran toward me, Dan is a junior who has asked me out 364 since freshman and I said no each and every time.

"Leave me alone Dan," I said.

"Oh come on Lu-lu , please go out with me," Dan begged.

"No," I replied. _God, he is even more annoying then Natsu._

"Why," Dan asked sounding very annoying.

"Because your more annoying than Natsu and you keep calling me Lu-lu. Now buzz off," I said then Dan went away sulking.

After that we got to the main gate and went inside.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7:55am 10 minutes till class starts*

I sat in the second to last desk in the row of desk next to the windows and stared out the window. "Yo, flame head, you've been quiet ever since Dan left Lucy," Gray said.

"She likes me better than Dan," I responded.

"You've get it bad," Gray said.

"I know, I've had a crush on Lucy since Freshman year's homecoming dance," I replied.

"Then go ask her out all ready," Gray responded.

"I can't, we've been rivals for 12 years. It would probably freak her out if I asked her out," I said.

"Ok, whatever you say," Gray replied then he took a seat the next to me.

I was about to responded when Lucy and Levy walked in sat behind me and Gray and the class bell rang. Then Ms. Evergreen walked in and said, "Good morning, class and welcome back for another school year at Fairy Tail High. Lets go over the rules and I'll pass out the Syllabuses. Which I expect to be turned with a parent or guardian signature on it by Wednesday."

"Yes, ma'am," everyone replied and the first day of school began.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's Panicked Decision

Chapter 2:

Lucy's Panicked Decision

**Lucy's POV:**

*Time Skip Lunch 11:40am*

"Looks like Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna, you, and me all have the same Lunch, 3rd lunch," Levy said with a smile as she took a seat next to me.

(Author's note: there are three lunches.)

"Poor Wendy and Romeo, oh well at least we can see them after school," I replied as Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Natsu joined us in the school yard next to the school yard fountain for Lunch.

"Look at we have here," Laxus said, "A few losers." Then laxus and his gang laughed. Laxus is top dog around here just because his grandfather is principal of the school.

"Say that again Laxus and I'll break your neck," Natsu responded as he crackled his knuckles.

"Hey, Lucy, my buddy Dan here says that you keep turning him down," Laxus said while walked over to me completely ignoring Natsu, "Why don't you gave him a chance? It's not like you have a boyfriend."

_Fuck… What do I do now… _"Yes, I do," I replied.

"Oh yea, who," Laxus asked with a smirk.

I had to think on my feet and just said the first name that came to mind, "Natsu Dragneel!" Everyone gasped, Dan's lower jaw dropped, and Natsu blushed. _Oh, shit, why did I say his name? I'm so screwed._

"Thats rich," Laxus yelled as he laughed.

"Well it's true," I replied and I felt my cheeks warm up and bit my lower lip.

Laxus stopped laughing and smirked as he said, "Okay, prove it right now. KISS HIM!"

"Fine," I said then I got up, marched over sat next and placed my lips on top of his. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his arms around my waited and he was kissing me back. _Oh crap, I__'__m kissing Natsu! And he is kissing me back! And its good, really good__… __Wait, I can__'__t think that he is my rival__…_

Then I pulled away and I heard everyone gasping again and I saw Natsu blushing even more. "I told that Natsu is my boyfriend. Do you believe me now," I asked as my cheeks became really hot.

"Yea, I do," Laxus replied then he got up and waked way with Dan, Freed, and Bickslow.

**Natsu's POV:**

When Laxus was gone, Lucy looked me again and she blushed as she said, "I'm sorry, Natsu. I was thinking on the fly… I didn't know what else to do… I sort of panicked…" _Did we just kiss? OH MY GOD, we just kissed! And it was amazing!_

"I… Its o… Okay,"I replied still feeling like my cheeks were on fire.

"You know Dan, will probably try to follow you around to see if its real," Levy said then she began to eat her sandwich.

"Damn, your right I wasn't thinking that far ahead," Lucy responded and she did a face palmed.

"Well at least one good thing came out of today," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Ya, whats that," Lucy and I asked in unison.

"You two are friends now," Mirajane replied as she clapped her hands.

"Yea, I guess thats true," Lucy and I responded together in unison then we glared each other but at moment later laughed. _Best moment in my life..._

"Truths," I said holding my arms open for a hug.

"Truths," she replied then she hugged me.

"Hey , let's go to Lucy's after school," Levy said as Lucy let go of me.

"Okay," everyone replied.

"I'll let Wendy know," I said then I pulled out my phone and texted Wendy which said: _Hey Wendy, everyone is going to Lucy__'__s place after school. You in? _When I finished the text, I sent it.

"I'll let know Romeo know, I'm a student tutor for his class during fifth hour," Mirajane said then my phone beeped. I looked and read Wendy's response which said: _Ya, sure! Wait does this mean that u &amp; Lucy are friends now?_

I sent a text that said:_ Ya, I__'__ll explain later._

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

Then the school lunch bell rang, letting people know lunch was over and that it was time for the next class. I got up, throw away the food I didn't eat and went to my fifth hour just like everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3:Games, Karaoke, Pizza & Dreams

Chapter 3:

Games, Karaoke, Pizza, and Dreams

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2:45pm*

We all meet by the gate after school, Lucy and Levy lead the group and Wendy and I were at the back the group so Lucy wouldn't over hear me. "So how are you and Lucy friends," Wendy asked.

Then I explain everything and said, "So me and Lucy have called it truths and we're now friend thanks to Dan."

"Wow, I wouldn't have seen that coming," Wendy commented.

I blushed a little and replied, "I'm kinda glad we're friends now, I was getting tired of being rivals."

Wendy giggle then she said, "Natsu, I know you have a crush on her. You talk about her in your At least thats what Happy tells me."

Happy is my personal butler. "I'll have to talk to Happy about keeping my personal thoughts private," I said.

"Hey Natsu, stop being a slow poke and catch up," Lucy yelled 7 yards away.

"I'm coming, " I yelled after I looked at the street sign and realized it said Strawberry Street. _Strawberry Street, I got it memorized. _Then I ran and caught up to Lucy, and she lead us into the apartment building, it was called Love and Lucky but the k was kinda faded so it looked like it said Love and Lucy. We went up one flit and got to her apartment which was room number 17._ Okay Strawberry Street, Love and Luck, apartment number 17. I got it memorized._

"Here we are, home sweet home," Lucy said as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Welcome home, Lucy," a girl with pink hair and she wore a maids uniform said, "I see we have a new face in our mix."Then the girl pointed at me.

"Oh, yea, Virgo this Natsu and Natsu this Virgo," Lucy replied then Virgo went over to Lucy.

**Lucy's POV:**

"I thought Natsu was your rival," Virgo whispered into my ear.

"Well, he was but some things happen today and we're friends," I whispered back as I felt my cheek become hot.

"Hey, Lu, lets play a game like this one," Levy said as she held up 5 Second Rule board game. _This should be fun__…_

"Ok, lets play 5 Second Rule," I replied then we set up.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes*

(Author's note: the idea behind the game 5 second is you try and name 3 things that you brush in 5 seconds. One person picks up a card and reads the category and the person to left has to list 3 things that fit that category in 5 seconds. Hope that makes scene.)

We finished explaining the rules and we got started. "Name three movie series," Levy said to me then Gajeel started the timer.

"Harry Potter, Hungry Games, and umm… Back to the Future," I replied just in time.

"That was good one," Wendy said as Levy handed the me the cards.

Turned to my left and face Natsu and pulled out a card and read it, "Name three asian counties," I said and Levy flipped the Timer.

"China, Japan, and umm… ugg… Oh Indiana," Natsu yelled but the last one came in right after the timer finished.

"Oops, sorry Natsu," I said then I passed him the cards and he turned to face Gray.

Then Natsu pulled out a card and read it aloud, "Name Three sauces."

After that I flipped the timer and grayed stared listing, " BBQ, Papa John's cheese sauce, and umm…. Ranch!"

The timer stopped and Natsu yelled, "Ranch isn't a sauce, it's a dressing!"

"Agree with Natsu on this one," I said and everyone expect Juvia and Gray nodded, "Sorry Gray you've been out voted." Then we continued the games.

*TIME SKIP 5:13pm*

We ran out of cards and we put the game away thats when Mirajane suggested, "How about we do some karaoke?"

"That sounds like fun, right Gajeel," Levy said.

"Yup, sure does shrimper," Gajeel replied then Mirajane and I set up the machine.

"Okay, whose first," I asked.

"You, silly," Mirajane said then throw me the mic.

"Me, but.t.t," I said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Mirajane replied then she pushed me to where I was standing in front the couch where everyone was sitting. I pick my song and started to sing:

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a punk.

She did ballet.

What more can I say?

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well.

And all of her friends

Stuck up their nose.

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.

She turns on TV and guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' up MTV.

She calls up her friends.

They already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

She tags along, stands in the crowd.

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a superstar

Slammin' on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry, girl, but you missed out.

Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see...

See that man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love.

Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

I'm with the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."

When I finished singing, everyone clapped and Natsu commented, "I didn't know you could sing." This made me blush.

**Natsu's POV:**

"Hey, Natsu, how about you try a song," Wendy said as she pushed me up in front and Lucy sat down.

"Ok," I replied since she didn't give me a choice. I pick my song and started to sing:

I'm hot

You're cold

You go around

Like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me on my toes

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

I fell (I fell)

So fast (so fast)

Can't hold myself

Back

High heels (high heels)

Red dress (red dress)

All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

Walk in the room

All I can see is you

You're staring me down

I know you feel it too

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

[Big Rob rap plays Natsu doesn't rap:]

Burning up in this place tonight

Gonna sing it loud

And we're feeling right

Get up and dance

Don't try to fight it

Big Rob's for real

And that's no lie

Stop drop and roll

And touch the floor

Keep on burning up more and more

I got JB with me

Layin' it down

Come on boys lets bring the chorus around

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm tryin' to keep from going under

Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burning up, burning up

For you baby

Burning up, burning up

For you baby

When I finished the song, everyone clapped but I felt like Lucy clapped the loudest. "Natsu that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing," Lucy said and I blushed.

*TIME SKIP a two hour and half later*

"That was great Mirajane," Lucy said.

"Crap,it's almost 8 o'clock, I got to go," Gray said then he and Juvia.

"I promised my parents I be home by eight, I need to get going" Romeo said and started for the door.

"I'll go with Romeo since you live next door," Wendy said then she winked at me as she left with Romeo.

"Oh man, it's a 25 minute walk from here, I told my mom that be home by eight as well," Levy said.

"My house is only five minutes away, I'll give you a ride in jeep if you want," Gajeel responded.

Levy looked at Gajeel and she replied, "That would be great thanks Gajeel." Then they walked out the door.

"Lisanna, didn't we tell Elfman that we home by 8:15," Mirajane said.

"Ya, we better going since its like 30 minute walk from here," Lisanna replied then they left.

"Hey Lucy, do want me to order some pizza," Virgo asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"Everyone expect Natsu here went home," Lucy replied as she pointed at me, "And pizza sounds great, I like half cheese. Natsu, do want to say for dinner?"

"Ya, sure," I replied.

"Okay, you can pick the other half if you want," Lucy responded as she walked out the room.

"Meat lovers for the other half," I told virgo.

Then my phone beep and I pulled it out my phone and saw my dad sent me a text. I read and said: _What time do plan on being home._

I replied: _Before ten._

I waited a few for a few minute and my phone went off again. I read that responded: _Be home by ten at the latest. Have fun with Lucy!_

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7:52pm*

I came out of the bathroom and I was in my purple pjs. "Sorry about walking out like that," I said, "Its kinda a tradition for me that when Virgo orders pizza and I wear my pjs and watch a movie. If you don't mind if we watch a movie, it's Eragon."

"Sure, I love that movie," Natsu replied then we jumped onto the couch and I started the movie.

*TIME SKIP 28 minutes*

"Pizza here," Virgo said after she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get," I replied then I pause the movie the and ran to the door.

When I open, I heard a familiar voice say, "That $18.50."

I looked up and saw Cana, she graduated last year, and I yelled "Cana!"

"Oh, hey Lucy, I forget this was your apartment," Cana replied then I heard Natsu getting up, "Oh I see you have company."

"Hey, Luce do you need help with payment because I have a ten if you need it," Natsu said as he came to door.

"OH MY GOD, so Laxus was telling me the truth, you dating your rival, Natsu Dragneel," Cana yelled after seeing Natsu.

"Cana, keep your voice down, you might wake the neighbors," I said then I pulled her inside, "Let me explain. Dan got Laxus on my case about turning Dan down so I had to say I have boyfriend and I don't know why I said Natsu's name but I panicked and well you know happen after thanks to Laxus."

"Wow… Who knew you would go that far to get Dan off your back so does this mean you and Natsu are friends, now," Cana asked.

"Yes but you have to swear to me that you won't tell Laxus anything about what I told," I replied.

"Cross my heart," Cana responded.

"Thank you, I've got 15 and Natsu, you said had 10," I said.

"Ya, here," Natsu replied and he handed me the ten.

"Keep the change," I said to Cana as I handed her the money then Cana left, I closed to door. _I hope she keeps her word. _The I ran to and popped on couch, put the pizza on the coffee table, opened the lid and grabbed a slice of cheese as Natsu took a seat and grabbed a slice of meat lovers pizza. Once we comfortable, I started the movie back up.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 9:45pm*

The movie ended, I realized I had 15 minutes to get home. "Hey Lucy I got to go," I whispered to Lucy who head was laying on my that I turned to look at her, only to discover that she was asleep.

"You should probably take her to her room, it's the door just past the bathroom," Virgo told me, so I pick up and carry Lucy, bridal style, to her room. I gently kicked open her bed room door, and place her on her bed.

"Nat.. su,"Lucy whispered and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Luce," I replied then I left.


	4. Chapter 4: Dan's Attack & Natsu's Rescue

Chapter 4:

Dan's Attack and Natsu's Rescue

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7:05 AM*

I walked down the stairs of my apartment only to be greeted by none other than Dan Straight as he said, "Good morning, Lu-lu!" _Oh no, this is bad._

"Leave me alone, creep, I told you I have a boyfriend," I replied then he grabbed my wrist.

"Ya right, Natsu is NOT your boyfriend, your rivals," Dan answered, "There is no way in HELL he is your Boyfriend."

"Let me go," I yelled trying to break free but his hold on wrist now got stronger. _Doesn__'__t he know this hurt._

"No, not till you go out with me," Dan replied and he looked and sounded serious as he pulled me close, too close.

"SOMEONE HELP," I screamed at the top of my lungs. _God, please let someone hear me._

"No one can heard, you lying bitch," Dan said then he throw me to ground and stomped on my right ankle and I felt unbelievable pain and screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE ANYONE HEEEELLLLLPPPP," I yelled as loud as I could. I wanted to move but I couldn't, I lost all hope. Dan stomped my right ankle again and I screamed even louder and he laughed. _Someone will save me right._

**Natsu's POV:**

I heard Lucy scream from a mile away. "Lucy," I said then Wendy and I ran in direction we heard the scream. _Lucy is in trouble, I__'__m going to save her._

"HEEELLLLPPPPPP," I heard Lucy scream again and I picked up the pace we were two minutes away from her apartment.

*TIME SKIP Two minutes later*

"You deserve this," Dan said stomping on Lucy's right ankle then he kick her head, she was barely conscious._That bastard, he__'__ll break her ankle if he keeps doing that if he hasn__'__t all ready._

"Leave her alone," I yelled then I attacked Dan and hit him hard throwing him to the ground.

"Looks like the dragon has come to save the princess from her prince," Dan said as he got up, "Thats a twist."

"Only problem with your little statement," I replied my angry boiling over the edge.

"Ya, whats that," Dan asked.

"You an't her prince," I replied then gave him a right hook, "Now get lost." Then Dan ran off and I turned my focus to Lucy. _Please let her be okay, oh god please._

"Nat… Natsu," she whimpered, her voice was very weak.

"Everything is going to be okay, just hang in there," I said, her right ankle was bleeding heavily and she went unconscious, "Wendy call 911."

Wendy was about to cry but she kept clam as she pulled out and call the police. "Hello, I like to report an attack, and we're gonna need an ambulance."

Lucy went unconscious and I held her close. _Please hang in there, Lucy._

*TIME SKIP 5 and 1/2 minutes later*

Two police cars and an ambulance pulled up. One the police officer got his of car, and I realized who he was, it was Silver Fullbuster, Gray's dad. The moment he saw me he ran up and asked, "What happened?"

"Dan Straight, he attacked Lucy, he been stalker her," I replied tighten my fist and my body tensioned up. _Dan went to far this time, next time I see him, he is a dead man.  
_

"It's okay Natsu, just relax tell me everything on the way to Hospital," Silver said as we got into the ambulance.

*TIME SKIP 2:45pm*

A melody of Cold as Ice plays from my phone and I answered it, "Hey, brain freeze." I was sitting next to a sleeping Lucy with her right ankle in cast in the hospital where I had been all day.

"Wendy filled us in on what happen, just wanted tell you that everyone is coming to hospital," Gray said then he hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and place my hand top of Lucy's then I switch the TV on as I waited for our friends. _ If only I could tell you how I feel__…_

*TIME SKIP 3:26pm*

Levy, Ezra, and Gray came into the room. "Oh, Lucy," Levy said as let lose a few tears, "Thank good you're okay."

"How soon will she wake up," Erza asked me, trying her best not to sound upset.

"They that she could wake up at time now," I replied then as if on cue, Lucy's bed sheets started to ruff.

"Lucy," we all yelled in unison and our heads turned to her.

Then Lucy eye's bated open and she looked around at all of us as she asked, "Ag… What happened?"

"Dan attacked you," I replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Visits

Chapter 5:

Hospital Visits

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later*

"Dan broke my ankle but I'm suppose try out for cheerleading this friday," I said as I stared at the short leg cast on my right leg.

"Yea, Mirajane said she would talk to you about that when she got here," Levy replied then the door open and in came Gajeel and Wendy and Romeo. Romeo was hugging Wendy, she looked like she had been crying all day.

"Lucy your awake," Wendy said then she ran over to me and hugged me and I returned the hug, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ya, me too," I replied as she let go of me.

"Hey, Lucy, how about we sign your cast," Romeo suggest as he pulled out a dark red sharpie.

"Sure," I replied then Romeo signed my cast.

"I want to sign," Levy said then she pulled out an light-orange sharpie and signed my cast.

Then there was a knock at the door, I said, " Come in."

"Lucy," Virgo said as she stepped into the room, " Master Jude called, he got the call about you from the police. As you know he is on a 2 month business trip that he left for on August, but he has made rearrangements for you to stay with his closest friend and business parent, Igneel Dragneel till he returns. You'll be staying there till Dan Straights is caught. And Don't worry, I'll staying there to so I can still make my special strawberry pancakes for you in the morning."

"Is that all," I asked.

"Yes, may I sign your cast as well," Virgo replied, I nodded and she pulled out a hot pink sharpie. and signed. Then I read what Romeo wrote: _Get better soon, Romeo. _After that I read what Levy wrote: _Hope you feel soon. From your bestie Levy._

"Okay, Can I sign," Wendy asked, I nodded and then Wendy pulled out a blue-green sharpie. _Did everyone bring a sharpie?_

"Can I sign next," Gray asked, I nodded and he pulled out his blue sharpie.

"I'll sign after Gray," Gajeel said as he pulled out a gray sharpie.

"I'll go after Gajeel," Erza responded and she got out a dark-blue sharpie.

Just as it was Erza turn to sign, there was knock on the door and said, " Come in." Then in walked, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia.

"Oh goody, cast signing, me next," Mirajane said then she pulled out a silver sharpie.

"I'm after Mira," Lisanna responded then she pulled out a purple sharpie.

"I'll sign after Lisanna," Juvia said while she got a light-blue sharpie out.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

Juvia finished signing, and I said, "Mira, Levy said you were going to tell me something cheering try outs."

"Yea, I talked to coach Evergreen, she understands whats going on with you and says that Lisanna, Juvia, you, and me didn't have try out this year because she has already has us on the team," Mirajane told me and smile.

"YES, thank you Mirajane," I replied then grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

Then I heard another knock on the door, and said, "Come in." After that, my cousin Loke and his girlfriend Aries walked in.

"Lucy, I heard that got attacked on the news, I came to see you as soon as I heard, are you ok," Loke asked then he saw Natsu, "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm fine, Loke, and Natsu is here because we are friends now, don't ask how its a long story," I replied and Loke look confused at first but then he sighed relaxed.

"Okay if you say so," Loke responded then he saw that people had signed my cast, "Can I sign your cast as well?" I nodded and Loke pulled out a orange sharpie and started to sign my cast.

"May I sign your cast as well," Aries asked as Loke finished. I nodded and Aries got a pink sharpie out and began to sign.

"Hey, Natsu since everyone else signed and should sign sign to," I told him.

"Okay," Natsu replied with a smirk as he took out a red sharpie and went to bottom of foot and signed. _I__'__ve got a bad feeling about this._

When Natsu was done I said, "Hey Levy, get a handed mirror and hold to where I can read what he wrote."

Natsu started shaking, Levy smiled and replied, "Sure!"

Natsu was pale now, and Levy put the hand mirror in the just place and I read: _Natsu Dragneel was here! _I got mad and yelled, "Natsu! Erza since I can't beat him up can you do it for me."

"I'll make him ride three roller-coasters at the amusement park before I allow him to take has motion sickness pain the next we go," Erza replied and I giggled and Natsu went even more pale and began to sweat.

"No please, not that," Natsu responded and I only laughed harder.

Before I replied to Erza's idea, the doctor walked in and I forgot about it for the being and I asked, "How soon will I get to home?"

"Tomorrow at 3:15pm," the doctor replied. _Great I__'__m in hospital for almost another whole day._

"Hey that means I can pick you up after school but I'll have to drive my car to school," Natsu said with a big toothy grin,

"Wait you have a car," I responded.

"Ya, its a red mustang," Natsu replied.

"Okay but you better not be late," I told him.

"Don't worry I won't be," Natsu replied.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 9:36pm*

Everyone expect Virgo and me over the past two hours. "Hey, Virgo are sure you're okay with giving me a ride home," I asked.

"Ya, it will be Natsu," Virgo replied.

"Hey, Lucy, me and Virgo are about to leave, kay," I whispered to her and only to see that she fell asleep.

"We should go,"Virgo said.

I nodded and whispered, "Goodnight Lucy."

"Night Nat… su," Lucy replied in her sleep. I smiled and left her room with her sleeping. _I can__'__t wait for tomorrow after school._


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu's Quest to Secure Lucy

Chapter 6:

Natsu's Quest to Secure Lucy

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 2:41m the next day.*

I was sitting in Biology, my seventh hour and my last class of the day, Professor Porlyusica was playing a video that went over the scientific method when the class room phone rang. Professor Porlyusica answered the phone and said, "Hello… Yes, he is here… Yes… Ok… He'll be there in a minute, I'll send him now." Then Professor Porlyusica grabbed a few things, stopped the video, and turned on the lights.

"Agg," a few students groaned as the light reached their eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel, the office just called down for you apparently they have a few things for you to give to Lucy Heartfilia, please don't waste anymore time and GET OUT," Professor Porlyusica told me and I jumped out my chair, grabbed my sack bag with a fire design on it and put it on as Professor Porlyusica said to the class, "Now, tomorrow we will finished the video so I expect complete worksheets to be turned in at the end of class tomorrow." After that I speed walked out of the classroom, ran to my locker got my other textbooks into my bag than high tailed it to the office.

"Oh there you are," the secretary named Kinana said then she placed two-inch folder of papers and a flash drive, and four text books, and instrument case in front of me,"Natsu, here is all of Lucy's school stuff. I get a bag for you so you can carry it."

"Okay," I replied, she left the room and then came back with a pink reusable shopping bag.

Kinana put the folder, flash drive, and textbooks in it then she said, "Virgo told me that you will be picking her up from the Hospital and that she would be staying at your place for a little while. So she told me to give you her school stuff. I hope thats okay."

"Its fine, I'll make sure she gets her school stuff," I replied as I picked up the bag and the instrument case then I walked out the office just as the bell rang.

"Hey, Natsu, why were in the office," Laxus yelled as he walked up to me.

"I picked up some of Lucy's school stuff," I replied as I headed for the door and he followed me.

"Look, I tried to tell Dan not do anything stupid but he didn't listen to me, I'm really sorry," Laxus said sounding very sincere.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Lucy," I responded pushing the door open.

"I know but my grandfather told me to stay away from her until the Dan gets caught so I can't," Laxus replied as I went down the front stairs of the school.

"Look, I don't have time for this Laxus. I'm suppose to pick her up from the hospital at 3:30," I responded as I went to the student parking lot.

"Alright, just tell Lucy, I'm sorry," Laxus said and he followed me to my car, "I know I'm be rude and stuff but I never thought Dan would hurt her."

"Well, next time you think about helping out a stalker don't," I replied then I unlock the door, slipped into my car, took a motion sickness pill, and started the car and drove off. _Laxus, you pissed me off, you did do something stupid but I have a feeling that Dan would have hurt Lucy at some point. All you did was speed up the __process__. Yes that makes me made because it made realized that I don__'__t just have a crush on Lucy, I__'__m in love with her. I love Lucy Heartfilia, and I don__'__t know what to do about. Damn it all!_

*TIME SKIP3:26pm*

I walked up to the check in/out desk for the hospital. "May I help you," the woman behind the desk asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Lucy Heartfilia," I replied.

"Oh, yes, the poor girl, the doctor is already bringing her down, you can wait over there," the woman replied then she pointed to a little waiting area.

I sat down where the woman had pointed and waited. Then I heard the familiar voice of Lucy's doctor say, "Now, I told Virgo to let your school know that you'll be back on Friday. I want you to rest and try keep your ankle evaluated tomorrow. Try not to do a lot of walking."

"Okay," Lucy replied then she sat up a little more in her wheel chair and smile when saw me and I couldn't hide my blush.

"I'll be right back," I told Lucy then I an injure to kiss her but I shook it off and went to get my car. _Damn, Lucy just might be the death of me._

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 minutes later*

I was just got inside to Natsu's car, and I saw my flute's case and a pink reusable shopping bag in the back seat. "Natsu did get my school stuff for me," I asked.

"Yea," Natsu replied as I put my seat belt on.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you." Then we both blushed as he drove off. _I didn__'__t realize Natsu could be so nice and sweet. I__'__m glad we__'__re not rivals anymore._


	7. Chapter 7: Cheer leading Try Outs

Chapter 7:

Cheer leading Try Outs

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP August 20 friday 3:00pm*

"Wow Wendy, how come you didn't tell me you were trying out," I said as I saw her sitting on the try out bench along with 29 other girls and soon after that coach Evergreen walked in. After coach Evergreen came, Lisanna, Juvia, Mirajane, and I took a seat behind the white table and I lend my crutches against the side of the table. _Looks like there were no brave enough to try out this year._

"Alright girls, listen up," coach Evergreen yelled, "We only have 14 spots for JV cheer leading squad. We have Lisanna, Juvia, Lucy, and Mirajane who were on the squad last year, and they have agreed to stay on the squad this year. We are only doing JV try outs so any and all FRESHMAN girls here should leave NOW!" The six girls got up hanging their heads in shame as they walked out.

"Wish, I could be more help to you guys," I whispered to Lisanna. _Stupid Da. If hadn't attacked me, I would be able to do more._

"There isn't much you can do about it," Lisanna replied in a whisper.

"Wonder who will get be the Fairy Mascot," I whisper to Lisanna.

"Maybe you, I over heard coach Evergreen talking with my brother, saying that she was thinking about making you, Mirajane, or me the Fairy Mascot," Lisanna responded in a whisper and my heart took off running. _It would be AWESOME if I was the Fairy Mascot. She is usually the most loved girl in school but Mirajane fits the bill better than me._

Then coach Evergreen came over to us and said, "Alright, Juvia, and Lisanna I want you show the physical stuff and Lucy you tell the girls the words to the cheer. Then we'll have a girls try repeat the two actions together. Mirajane as head cheer leader, you will observe the girls with me. Alright?"

"Alright," we replied then coach Evergreen turned to face the chatting girls who just got quit.

"Alright, Lisanna and Juvia will show you the routine and Lucy will tell you the routines, you will expected to put the two together and preform them in front everyone," Evergreen told the group of girls and Lisanna, Juvia, and I got up.

We walked up to mats in front of the table, I used to my crutched to get there and as support to stand. _I hate these fuckin__' __crutches. Why life is so unfair? _"Alright, Come on fairies so show them how we fly. We'll win this game so FAIRY TAIL FIGHT, FIGHT. We'll show you a that we have Tails and a bite. So Lets Go FAIRIES! Yea," I cheer as Lisanna and Juvia clapped twice, did three back after i finished the fairy tail fight line, then they kicked flipped after I did the tails and bite line, and did the splits and throw hands in air as I finished the cheer.

"Alright if you think you can't do that simple routine, leave now," coach Evergreen said then four girls left, "Line up and one at time come up and try to do the routine and the cheer as the girls showed and told you." The girls lined up and I noticed Wendy was at the back while Lisanna, Juvia, and I took our sits behind the table.

"Alright lets begin," Mirajane said then first girl stepped up. Just then I saw familiar shadow outside the emergency exit door and I felt something myself get uneasy. _I hope that wasn__'__t who I think it was._

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 35 minutes later*

Alright, Come on fairies so show them how we fly. We'll win this game so FAIRY TAIL FIGHT, FIGHT. We'll show you a that we have Tails and a bite. So Lets Go FAIRIES! Yea," Wendy cheer with as she did the routine perfectly except she messed up her split a little.

"Alright, I'll post the results on Monday," coach Evergreen said then everyone left expect the coach and Mirajane.

Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, and I walked to the front go the school to see Erza, Levy, Romeo, Natsu, and Gray waiting for us. "So how did try outs go," Natsu asked.

"Good," Wendy replied quick.

"I didn't realize you were trying out Wendy," Romeo replied then Wendy blushed.

"I'm guys, there something I need to you," I said sounding and feeling a little.

"Whats wrong Luce," Natsu asked and everyone looked at me.

"During try outs, I think I saw Dan's shadow, I think he is spying on me," I replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Natsu's Punishment

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made a change to chapter 5. It's going to be very important in this chapter. So if you have read Chapter 5 before I posted this chapter, I suggest you go back and read it. The change is very important and to me very funny. But you don't have, I tell you explain it why Natsu gets punished in this chapter. Thank you very much.

Chapter 8:

Natsu's Punishment

**Natsu's POV:**

*Time Skip 5:12 about 20 minutes later*

"Whats with the long faces," Gajeel said just arriving from Football try outs.

"Lucy believe she saw Dan's shadow," I replied then Gajeel froze in tracks.

"I was hoping it was my imagination but I saw a guy who looked like Dan the only difference was he had blond hair," Gajeel responded and everyone got quit again. _This is bad, if Dan has gone __psycho__ then he could be planning a way to kidnap Lucy or worse. Oh god, what should I do._

Lucy looked everyone and said, "Guys I have an idea. All we have to is make sure I'm never a lone. Wendy, since you're the only girl at the Dragneel house, we can share a room. I would feel safer that way."

"Okay," Wendy replied. _Wish I could sleep in… Wait, I can't that way, I love Lucy but there is no way she would ever return my feelings… _

"There problem solve. Now, about the next time we go to amusement park, I was think we could go the weekend after I get my cast off which the doc said would be in month and half," Lucy said with smirk that she directed at me.

"Very good idea, Lucy, but what about Natsu's punishment," Erza responded, "I don't think Natsu should wait that long for his punishment. Wouldn't you agree Lucy?"

"Oh yes, I agree completely," Lucy replied and now Erza's and Lucy's dark sides were showing I gulped. _Oh man what are they thinking…_

"Did someone say something about Natsu's punishment," Mirajane said as she came up to us.

"Yes, since Lucy can't go to the amusement park any time soon, I was thinking about having all of us going Down town to shop tomorrow. We would take the train and not let Natsu take his motion sickness pill for the 1 hour train ride there," Erza replied and her smirk grow and Lucy and Mirajane giggled. _That sounds just as bad as the roller coaster idea if not worst. God, Erza are you trying to kill._

"That sound like fun," Lucy said and her smirk grow, "Hey Juvia, Gray, do you want to go with us?"

"Actually, we were planing on going to the indoor water park tomorrow," Juvia replied.

"Oh okay, Levy, you gonna come with us to mall," Lucy asked and Levy snapped her head after staring at for the past five minutes.

"Ua, of course," Levy replied, "You'll come two, right Gajeel."

Gajeel stared at Levy for a moment then said, "Ya, of course. Anything for you, Shrimper." Then Levy blushed.

"Wendy, please tell me you can come with us to the mall tomorrow," I asked her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but Romeo already asked me to go with him to movies tomorrow," Wendy said while she blushed a little. _Damn!_

"Oh, well, hey Lisanna, you are going with us right," Lucy asked.

"Yep," Lisanna said with smile. After that we all headed home. _I'm not looking forward to tomorrow… It was only joke, all I did was write Natsu Dragneel was here on her cast… Why does this world hate me?_

*TIME SKIP August 21 11:20am*

We got tickets for the 11:35 train to down town Magnolia as soon as we got to train station. _Maybe Erza forgot to ask for motion sickles pills. _"Natsu, hand them over," Erza told me.

**Lucy's POV:**

"I don't what know you're talking about," Natsu said with a smirk making me giggle as his right hand moves to his right pocket. _So thats where they are._

"Yes you do, them the pills over," Erza ordered.

"What pills if you're talking about birth control, I don't have any," Natsu replied while his smirk grow, I giggle even more. _If this keeps up, I__'__ll burt out in laughter._

Levy same over to me and whispered, "Hey Lucy, how about you distracted Natsu with a kiss and get his motion sickness pills out of his pocket? That way Erza doesn't beat him up before she get the pills."

"O… Okay," I replied. _Wait why the hell did I just agreed to that? _Then I felt Levy's hands push me toward Natsu and my lips accidentally landed on Natsu's. After that Natsu wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed me back. _I guess I could just reach into his pocket and the pills since he is distracted. _As Natsu continue to kiss me back, my left hand reached into the his right pocket then pulling out the bottle of motion sickness pills. Once I had the bottle completely out of his pocket, I broke the kiss and I smirked and Natsu was confused.

"What the," Natsu said then his eyes widen and he blushed, he just realized I got the bottle out of his pocket. _Oh crap, he__'__s blush. Damn it Levy, why did you do that__…_

"Here you go Erza," I said as I handed her the bottle hiding my blush, "I believe this is what you wanted." I saw the shock look on Ezra as she took the bottle from me.

"So we ready," Levy asked as Natsu continued to stare at me, his eyes still wide and I couldn't hide my blush any longer. I blushed a lot. _I can__'__t believe I__'__m blushing because of this cute I mean crazy __idiot__._

"Yea, let's get on the train," I replied.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 11:35am*

The train started moving, and I started to feel weak and nausea as my body began to lose internal balance while the train move. _Agg__… __I hate vehicles, I wish I could my motion sickness pills__… __Agg__… __I can__'__t think straight__… __Agg__… __This is__… __TORTURE!_


	9. Chapter 9: Erza's Boyfriend

Chapter 9:

Erza's Boyfriend

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 12:35pm*

"Worst train ride EVER," Natsu said as they made our way to the plat form.

When got onto the plat form Natsu started to kiss the ground then we all heard a stomach growl and that was my stomach. "Sorry, I had an early breakfast,' I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yosh, I'm hungry let go grabbed a bite to eat," Natsu said grabbed my hand and ran forward of the train station plat form.

"Natsu you're always hungry," Erza responded as she face palmed herself and she, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Levy followed me and Natsu.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

"Here it is the 8 Island Restaurant," Erza said, "They make the BEST strawberry cake."

"Wait doesn't Jellal work here," Mirajane asked. Jellal graduated high school a year early, he move to Down Town Magnolia so he be close to college and he is also Erza's boyfriend, he was wearing a white button down shirt, a red bow tie, a black vest, and black pants.

"Yes," Erza replied then she blushed to the point that her cheeks matched her hair.

"How may I help you today-ERZA," Jellal said as he came to show us to our table.

"Hi Jellal," Erza replied and she became redder. _How can Erza blush so much?_

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but you didn't tell me you coming down town today. I would have taken a day off if I had known," Jellal responded.

"I wanted to surprise you," Erza answered with a smile.

"Congrats, you surprised me. Good thing I get off at 1:15 today," Jellal said as he showed us to a table.

"So, I guess that means we'll meet you after lunch," Erza said to her now blushing boyfriend.

"Yea, then you can tell when the homecoming dance so I can make sure I'm off," Jellal replied then left us at our table.

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 1:16pm after lunch*

"That was good, thanks for treating us to Lunch," I said to Erza.

"Lucy helped pay for lunch too, you know," Erza replied.

"But you payed for my part, so I don't need say," I responded then Erza gave me death glare making me stop mid sentence.

Erza continued to give me her death glare as she said, "Lucy payed for the drinks and appetizer. I only payed for the entrée and the side dishes."

"Is that true Luce," I asked as she and Levy walked.

"Is what true," Lucy replied in confusion.

"Did you pay for the drinks and the appetizers," I asked.

"Yea, why," Lucy replied as she looked me with great curiosity.

"Thanks for tearing us to lunch, Erza, Lucy," I said then I turned away from Lucy and walked away so she wouldn't see me blushing.

"Hey, guys," Jellal said as he walked out of the alley way next to the restaurant, he was now wearing black jean, a blue t-shirt, and brown jacket.

"Hi Jellal," Erza said as she ran to him then she hugged and kissed him. _I wish I could do that with Lucy/_

"So, Erza when is Fairy Tail's homecoming dance," Jellal asked when they broke the lip locking.

"October seventh," Erza replied. _I wonder if I should ask Lucy__… __No, that might ruin our friendship that we just started. I can__'__t__…_

**Lucy's POV:**

"May I take you to Homecoming," Jellal asked and Erza began to blush again.

"Yes, of course you, you are my boyfriend after all," Erza replied then she hugged. _Homecoming huh__… __Maybe me and Natsu can go together__… __As Friend not as a couple. Maybe we can go together as Friends nothing more__… __Wait, why am I thinking about homecoming, it's over a month away, I just need to focus on the present which is SHOPPING!_

"So we ready to do some shopping," I asked.

"Ya," Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna, and Erza replied then we headed for closest clothing store.


	10. Chapter 10: The Book and the Medicine

Chapter 10:

The Book and the Medicine

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 4:09pm*

"Sycca Bookstore," I yelled then Levy and I race to the our favorite book store that we alway visit at least once a month together.

"Welcome to- Hi Levy, Lucy," Kaby said after we enter the three sore tall bookstore, "How can I help you two today?"

"Did my copy of A Twist Fairy Tale come in yet," Levy and I asked in unison.

Kaby laughed at this and said, "I was just about to call you two to let you know that just arrived 10 minutes ago."

"YAY," Levy and I yelled as we grabbed each others hands and jumped up and down out of pure joy while Kaby went to get the books.

Just after that, Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Gajeel, Jellal, and Lisanna walked and Natsu asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Levy and I stopped jumping and I looked at Natsu as I said, "Levy and I getting a book that we pre-order. They just came in and we both very excited."

"Cool," Natsu said then he went over to Manga section and he yelled, "Cool, they have the new Naruto book. I'm going to get it."

"Why I am not surprise," I said. _Geeze, Natsu, you remember me of Naruto__…_

"Maybe because Natsu reads Naruto, watches Naruto, and even cosplays Naruto." Gajeel replied and everyone but Natsu started laughing.

Then Kaby walked up holding the books and said, "Here you are girls! " Kaby handed me and Levy our books and we both took them with excitement.

"You aren't going to reading here," Natsu asked just as I was about to open it. _Actually, ya, I kinda was._

I sighed and put my hand over Levy because she about to open her book and said, "Levy, I think we should wait till we get on the train. We don't want to keep our friends waiting."

"Ya, I guess so," Levy replied sighing. After that Levy and I put our books away while we both sigh heavy in unison then we left the shop.

*TIME SKIP 5:14pm*

We brought tickets for the next train home which was the 5:20 train. "Goodbye Jellal," Erza said while she hugged him while Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel got the train. _I wish I had that._

Erza let go of Jellal and he smiled as we started to get on the train, I said, "Hey Erza isn't it about time you gave Natsu his motion sickness pills. I think the 1 hour ride here was punishment enough."

**Natsu's POV:**

Erza stared at Lucy for a moment then she pulled my medicine and gave it to me. "Thank you Erza," I yelled as I took the my motion sickness medicine from her.

"I was thinking about letting you ride without taking the medicine. You thank Lucy," Erza said then she walked on to the train.

"Thanks you, Luce," I said then I took the medicine as Lucy and I got on the train.

After we took our seats, Levy and Lucy pulled out their new books, A Twist Fairy Tale. "Wait, the train hasn't started moving yet," I said.

"I said I would wait till we got on the train not when the train starts moving," Lucy replied then she opened her book and began to read.

A moment later the train left the station, we were heading home and I didn't feel a pain that to my medicine. _Thanks to Lucy, I__'__m not suffering from my motion sickness. I__'__m counting my luck stars that we are now friends. Maybe I should apologize for what I wrote._

"Hey Luce," I said and she looked up from her book to me, "I'm sorry for writing Natsu Dragneel was here on your cast. It was just a joke."

"I know," Lucy said with a smile then she went back to her book.


	11. Chapter 11: Dan's Plan

Chapter 11:

Dan's Plan

**Dan's POV:**

*TIME SKIP August 21 9:43am*

"Dan, you've been all over the news, what are you going to do," Coco, my sister, said.

"I've change my appearance. And I found out when homecoming is so I'm think about kidnaping Lucy during that," I replied putting no emotion into my voice.

"But you told us that she planned on having her friends around her at all times," Mary said, my cousin.

"She'll have let her guard down by Homecoming. I need her, I don't care how long I have to wait or what I have to do. Lucy will be mine," I responded.

"But what about Natsu Dragneel. I can till he is in Love with Lucy Heartfilie," Cobra asked me with a serious look on his face.

"If I have to, I'll kill him," I answered.

"Wow, you must really like Lucy," Cobra responded.

"You teasing me," I asked giving cobra a death glare.

"Why would I tease," Cobra replied as he shook in fear.

"Because sometimes you are an idoit," I answered as Coco and Mary nodded in agreement.

"So… Are going to kidnap Lucy by yourself," Cobra asked.

"Your transferring, to Fairy Tail high on Monday right," I asked Cobra ignoring his question.

"Ya, why," Cobra replied.

"Whats your first hour," I asked Cobra, again ignoring his question.

"English, why," Cobra responded.

This time I answered his question, I looked him die the eye and said, " The reason I ask is because I want you to get close to Lucy then ask her to be your date for homecoming. So that way you can get it to where its you and her and we kidnap her."

"I like the way you think. You've got a deal," Cobra replied then we shook on it.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP Monday 8:05am*

Coach Evergreen walks into the classroom and she said, "Good morning class now before I give you your next assignment, I have a new classmate for you to meet. Cobra Cubellios."

Then I guy with moron hair and black eye walked into the and smile as he said "Hi, I'm Cobra, I just moved here and I hope to make a lot of friends."

"Alright were to seat," coach spoke, "I see we have a seat open right in front of Natsu. You can sit there."

As Cobra walked to his seat, he smiled and winked. I giggle and smile in return and seem to get very angry and he grabbed his pencil very tightly. _I wonder what Natsu__'__s problem is. Never mind that Cobra is kinda well cute especially his smile._

*TIME SKIP lunch time*

Cobra looked a little lost until he saw me and quickly came over with a smile. "Hi there cutie," Cobra said as he took a seat next to me.

"Hi Cobra, my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I replied.

"Thats right, I saw you on a Business magazine with your father a few months ago," Cobra replied as he a did a face palm.

"Ya, I'm not into my family's company as much as my dad wants me to be but since I'm his only child, I'm first in line to inherit it if my father dies," I said trying to keep a conversion.

"Parents," Cobra responded.

"Ya," I said then I saw Natsu, he was smiling at first but when he saw Cobra sitting next he became angry as he walked over and sat next me.

Once he looked at me, his angry disappeared as he said, "Hey Luce, and Dore or was it Fora." I giggle at Natsu.

"Its Cobra," Cobra replied sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh yea, I'll just call you snake boy," Natsu said and I laughed and Cobra got ticked off.

"You trying to start a fight Pinky," Cobra asked his hands making a fist.

"The name's Natsu," Natsu said.

"I like Pinky better," Cobra said with a smirk.

"Natsu… Are you starting a fight with Cobra," Erza asked as she came up.

"No ma'am," Natsu said in fear and I giggled.

"Good. Now, Lucy since you do much at cheer leading practice I was wondering if you would be interested in help the homecoming comity," Erza said.

"Sure I don't see why not," I replied then I attacked my lunch as I waited for the end of lunch bell to ring.


	12. Chapter 12:Cast Removing, Secret Telling

Chapter 12:

Cast Removing and Secret Telling

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME September 27 11:15*

Virgo took me to the Hospital, and we've been here for an hour. The doctor took some x-rays and he was looking at the results of this moment. _I can__'__t wait this stupid cast to come so I can heal up and get ready for cheer leading at the homecoming game. Which is on October 8, the day after the dance__…_

The Doctor came in holding the cast cutting saw and said, "Everything looks good on the x-ray so I'm going to take off the cast."

_FLASH BACK:_

_It was yesterday at school during lunch. "Hey Lucy, you are getting cast removed tomorrow," Levy asked._

"_Ya, I'm nervous, I never had a cast before," I replied._

"_It's not to bad , it actually kind of tickles," Cobra responded with a smile._

"_Really, thanks for telling me Cobra," I replied returning the smile with a smile._

"_So Luce, do plan on keeping the cast," Natsu asked._

"_I wasn't planing on keeping it," I replied._

"_Oh okay," Natsu said then the Lunch bell and we went to fifth hour._

_End of Flash back._

The doctor got out the saw and began to cut and as he did I notice it tickled. _Cobra, you were right it tickle… _"Haha, it kinda tickles," I commented.

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes later*

"So no cheerleading till next week," the doctor said as Virgo and I got ready to go.

"Alright," I said getting out of the bed using Virgo for balance. I sigh as we walked out the room. _I'll have 4 days to learn the cheers for the big homecoming game… What am I going to do?_

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP lunch time*

"So do you guys know if anyones asked Lucy to homecoming," Cobra asked.

"Nope, she was thinking about going by herself," Levy replied.

"Wow, I was thinking about asking her," Cobra responded with smile and my hands made a fist.

"That sounds great," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Hey flame head, you okay with that," Gray asked in a whisper.

"No but," I replied gritting my teeth, "I don't think I would have the courage to ask her out."

"Fine but id Cobra asked her our before you do. Don't come crying to me," Gray said then left me alone. _I love her__… __But I can__'__t get the courage to ask her to homecoming. We were rivals for so long, I don__'__t think she loves me__… __But I don__'__t want Cobra asking her__… __Love stinks__… _

"Alright, so you'll ask her to homecoming tomorrow," Mirajane said.

"Ya, I'll ask her tomorrow. I hope she says yes," Cobra said he smiled a smile that looked more like smirk when he looked at me._ DAMN IT! what do I do now?_

"Is something wrong Natsu," Lisanna asked me.v_How can she tell?_

"Lisanna can I tell you a secret," I asked.

'Sure, you can tell me anything," Lisanna replied with a smile. _Here goes nothing__…_

"I'm in Love with Lucy," I told Lisanna.

At first Lisanna was shock then she smile and said, "I knew it. So what are going to do about it?"

"I don't know," I replied.


	13. Chapter 13: Dates for Homecoming

Chapter 13:

Dates for Homecoming

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 3:24pm*

I been home for a few hours when Levy, Erza, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Romeo, Cobra, and Wendy arrived from school. I was reading A Twist Fairy Tale for the forth time. Its about Princess being 'rescue' by a prince who want her for her kingdom but she fell in love with boy who could change from human to dragon and back to human. The dragon also fell for the princess and he got mad at the prince for 'rescuing' the princess who actually came to him of her own free will but her father didn't believe. The king thought the princess was kidnap by the Dragon Boy. In the end, the princess and the dragon boy fake their own deaths and escape the kingdom. _Its kind of story but I love that it's not like Romeo and Juliet. The story is really good._

"Hey Lucy, I see you're reading A Twist Fairy Tale," Levy as she jumped on to coach to sit next to me.

"I feel bad for the princess Ruby and the Dragon Boy, Bruno. They had to fake their own deaths just so they could live Happily Ever After. But what else do you expect from a writer like Will Neville," I replied smiling at Levy.

"Have you heard their already going to make the book into a movie," Levy told me and we squealed in joy.

"You two and your books," Gajeel said as he rolled his eyes, "Hey Levy, here is something I want to ask you.

Levy turned in confusion to Gajeel and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"Will you be my date to homecoming," Gajeel asked and Levy's eyes widen and she cover her mouth is surprise.

"YES," Levy yelled then she ran to Gajeel and crashed into a lip lock.

"Get a room," Gray yelled.

They broke their kiss and Gajeel glared at Gray then picked Levy up and carried her Bridal style and carried her away, "I always knew those two would get together," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Oh ya, my doc said no cheer leading for a week sorry Mirajane," I told her.

"Well you'll just have to practice before the game," Mirjane said, "Wendy can help you."

"Okay," Wendy replied, she still new to cheer leading.

"About homecoming, Wendy here is something I've wanting to ask you," Romeo said, he was blushing every shade of red.

"What is Romeo," Wendy asked confused as she blushed.

"I was wondering if you could be my date to the homecoming dance," Romeo asked.

Wendy blushed more as she replied, "Yes, I would love to be your date to homecoming."

"Really," Romeo said.

"Yes, really," Wendy replied then place her lips on his cheeks and they left the room.

"Wow, oh, Lucy, before I forget to tell you. Freed asked me to the homecoming Dance," Mirajane told me with a smile.

"When," I asked since my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"This morning," Mirajane replied with excited smile.

"Thats great but I think I'll be going to the dance myself this year," I said as I glanced Natsu then went back to making eye contact with Mirajane.

"Well you never know. Prince charming might ask you,"Mirajane said.

"Mira, I don't think so. The guy I like is very very dense," I replied, "Anyways, who wants prince charming when I can have a Dragon." _ Hint, Hint Natsu. I like you a lot._

**Natsu's POV:**

"A dragon huh," I said with a smile. _I wonder if she remembers what Dan said that day. Maybe she loves me too._

"I guess it's a good thing I love dragons," Cobra said, "Because Lucy Heartfilia here is question I want to ask you."

"What is it, Cobra," Lucy asked.

"Lucy will you be my date to the homecoming dance," Cobra asked then Lucy went all wide-eyed and covered her month in surprise. _Damn you Cobra!_

* * *

Dear Readers,

Cliffhanger! I love it. What do you think Lucy will, even though I already the answer. I want your thoughts. Anyways sorry about not updating as fast as I normally these past couple days. My life in the real has been rough, I'll just boyfriend problems and leave it at that plus today I'm sick. Anyways, I hope you can forgive and write a review. Thanks for reading.

From,

Lavawings


	14. Chapter 14: The Letdown & the Comforting

Chapter 14:

The Letdown and the Comforting

**Lucy's POV:**

I looked over at Natsu but his face showed only a blank looked. I looked back at Cobra and said, "Yes."

"Mistress Lucy, Master Jude is on the phone, he wishes to speak to you," Virgo said walking in with my cellphone. I got up and walked over to Virgo and took the phone.

"Hello," I said after I put phone up to my ear.

"Hello Lucy. I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner, my American company has kept me busy," my father replied.

"Its okay, father. I understand," I responded, "But I'll be seeing you in four days right."

"About that Lucy, the reason I'm calling is because I won't be home for two or three more weeks," My father said, I could hear the sadness in voice, "So I won't be able to see you cheer at the homecoming game."

I was ready to cry but I head back the tears of disappointment as I said, "Oh, its okay. There's always next year, my senior year. It's not a big deal." _Actually it is but I don't want to his feelings._

"If you say so Lucy. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back. You know that I love you very much," my father replied. _He always says that but he never really does._

"Of course I do and I love you too daddy," I responded trying even harder to keep the tears and disappointment from showing.

"I've got to go," My father said into the phone, "I'll see you when I get back. Good bye Lucy, Dear."

"Good bye, Daddy," I said then I hung up the phone and ran to my room and began to cry my eyes out. _I love my dad so much but he never seen me cheer before. He knows how important it is to me__… __Why is life so cruel? I hate my life._

**Natsu's POV:**

"Is she okay," I asked Virgo who looked sad.

"I don't think she is, she just found out that her father won't be able to she cheer at homecoming. I wouldn't expect her to be very happy about news like that," Virgo replied, "After all her father has never seen cheer, he is always busy." After that Virgo left. _What should I do?_

"Poor Lucy. She been wanting her father she cheer since she freshman year but he never could make it," Juvia said.

"Come on Juvia let's go," Gray said then they left.

"Man, I kinda feel bad for Lucy," Cobra said, "I wish I could comfort her but I told my parent I would home by 4 so I have to go." Then he left.

"We should go home to, me and Lisanna are in charge of dinner tonight," Mirajane said then she and Lisanna left.

After that, my mother, Grandeeney, came in and said, "I just walked past Lucy's room and I heard her crying. What happened?"

"Her father just called and said that he won't be able to see her cheer at Homecoming," I told my mother.

"Oh I see. Maybe you should comfort her," my mother suggested then she left the room.

I didn't why but I went to Lucy's room and knocked on the door. I heard she sniffle then say, "Who is it?"

"It's Natsu, can I come in," I asked, my heart started to race._ Stupid heart._

"Ya, come in," Lucy replied then I walked in on to feel her embrace me and put her head into my shirt and continued to cry.

"It's not fair. He keeps saying he'll come to a game and watch me cheer but never does. Ever since my mom died, my dad became so distance and it kills," Lucy cried out as she pulled me closer. _Hug her back, idoit. _

The wrapped my arms around the crying Lucy and said, "Its okay. I'm here for you. So please stop crying." _Damn, I hate seeing her cry but her embrace is so good._

"Thanks Natsu, you're a good friend," Lucy replied then I felt her stop crying and lips curl into a smile and she hugged me more. A moment later, Lucy fell asleep and I carried her to bed and fell asleep next her.

*TIME SKIP 8:37pm*

"Hey Lucy, dinners… Oh my god," Welled said yelling that last part.

I opened my eyes and I realize that Lucy was snuggling up against me with her lips less than inch from my and I blush as I replied, "It's not what it looks."

"Huh," Lucy said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"It look like you and Natsu were about to kiss each other in your guys sleep," Wendy replied.

"What," Lucy yelled then she blushed and her hand turned into a fist. That was my cue to get up and ran which is what I did.

"Lucy nothing happened," I yelled as I ran to the dining room and she followed me. _I__'__m in trouble._

"GET BACK HERE NATSU," Lucy yelled chasing me.

"No way, you're gonna kill me," I replied turning down the hallway. _Lucy is scarier than Erza sometimes__…_

"Well you two stop running in the house," Igneel, my dad, yelled and we halted.

"Sorry dad/Igneel," me and Lucy said in unison then we took our seats and began to eat dinner while Wendy told mom and dad what happened.


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming Kidnapping

Chapter 15:

Homecoming Kidnapping

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP Oct 7 4:44pm*

"Thats it," Coach Evergreen said with smile and went over to me, "Lucy, I'm impressed of how quick you learned the cheer routines."

"I did watch everyone practice so I would know what do," I replied, "Plus all the extra practice hours I been putting in with Mirajane, Juvia, Lisanna, and Wendy."

"I'm really proud of you," coach responded then I left with Mirajane.

I'm so excited about tonight," Mirajane said as we walked home.

"I can't wait to wear my new dress," I replied.

"So what time is Cobra picking you," Lisanna asked.

"He said he'll be would be at my house at 6:45," I replied.

"I wonder who will be king and queen this year," Wendy said.

"Well, Natsu, Gajeel, and Alzack are running for king," Juvia noted, "Lucy, Levy, and Bisca are running for queen."

(A/N: Alzack and Bisca are seniors and Alzack is part high school american football team just like Gajeel and Bisca is also a cheer leader so their both popular.)

"It will be a close race," Lisanna commented.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up running for Queen," I said.

"Oh thats easy, I signed you up," Mirajane replied with a sweet smile.

"Why," I asked.

"Because I thought that if Natsu, the school's favorite soccer player, and you, popular school cheer leader, would make a prefect queen and king," Mirajane said smiling even more.

"And if I do win, who will handle Cobra during the king and queen dance," I asked.

"I will," Lisanna replied.

"I guess its good that Dan isn't going to be at the dance," I said, "If he were there and I won, he would break everything in the gym." Then the girls laughed.

*TIME SKIP 6:39pm*

I finished my hair and I slipped on my silver flats that match my sparkler blue cocktail dress. I walked out of my room and into the living room. "Wow Lucy, you look amazing," Wendy said.

"Thanks," I replied with a few giggles.

"Look good too, Wendy," I told her. Wendy was wearing a blue-green halter dress.

Wendy smiled and giggled as she replied, "Thanks Lucy."

**Natsu's POV:**

I came to the living room wearing my wearing my red dress shirt rolled to my elbows, black dress pants, black vest and topped with my scarf that Igneel gave me a few years ago for my birthday. When I got to the Living room, I saw looking even more gorgeous than before. "Wow, Lucy, you look beautiful," I said unable to hide my blush.

"Thank you very much," Lucy replied with a smile and a blush, "And Natsu, may I say that you are looking sharp."

"Yes you may," I replied with a toothy grin.

Lucy smile and responded, "Natsu look sharp this evening."

"Thank you, Lucy Heartfilia," I replied my grin growing.

"Your welcome, Natsu Dragneel," Lucy replied with a smile.

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 10:30pm*

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, the voting for homecoming queen and king are in and I am here to announce the winners," Principal Makarov said into the mic then he opened the envelope, "And the winners are…"

There was a drum roll as Levy whispered to me, "I hope it you and Natsu."

"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia," Principal Makarov said then the spotlight hit me and Natsu.

Natsu and I walk toward the stage as people cheered, whistle, and clap. "I hope they get together after this," I heard someone say as Natsu and I meet at the stage stairs.

"Well, I'm surprised that we won. I though Alzack and Bisca had it in bag," Nats said as he helped me up the stairs.

"I have a feeling our match making friend Mirajane had something to do with this," I told Natsu, "She did a lot of promotion for us."

"That sounds like Mirajane," Natsu replied as we took center stage.

"Congrats, Natsu," Erza said as she place the crown on Natsu Head then she place a tiara on my head, "Congrats Lucy."

"I now present this year homecoming Queen and King: Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel," principal Makarov then we held hands, smiled, walked forward, and bowed toward the cheering crowd.

Then Erza took the mic and said, "And now it is time for the Queen and King dance. And as tradition we be playing a classic oddly song for the King and Queen dance" Then Natsu and I walked off stage and got in the center of the dance floor. The moment we got to the center of the dance, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith started playing and Natsu and I began to dance. _Wow, who knew Natsu could dance._

**Natsu's POV:**

I dance to the song with Lucy, and I felt a blush come to my cheeks. _I__'__ll have to thank Lisanna for the dance later. God, I love dancing with Lucy._

"Natsu you're a good dancer," Lucy commented.

"Thanks Lucy and so are you," I replied and I saw her blush. _She__'__s blushing!_

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy responded then she place her head on my chest. _I wish we stay in this moment forever._

The song ended and Lucy pulled away and said, "Thank you for the dance King Natsu."

"Your welcome, Queen Lucy," I replied and we both smile then she went back Cobra. _I really wish we were still dancing__…_

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 10:59pm*

"I'm really tired," I said to Cobra, "Hey Cobra, you ready to go?"

"Ya, let go, give me a moment," Cobra said then we went to the bathroom.

*TIME SKIP 2 minutes later*

Cobra came back and asked, "Ready?"

"Yep," I replied.

"Then let's go," Cobra said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door.

We got outside, I saw a guy with blond hair and red eyes. "Hey Cobra," the buy said and I recognized his voice. _DAN!_

"Dan what are doing here," I yelled trying to hold back my fear.

Dan smiled evilly as he replied, "Kidnapping you of course."

"Help," I yelled then everything went black.

**Natsu's POV:**

I heard Lucy yell help and I ran toward the doors as fast as my legs would let me. "Lucy," I yelled and I saw a guy with blond hair guy and Cobra speed off with Lucy.

Then I heard them yell, "If you want to see Lucy alive then you'll have to find us."

I ran inside and grabbed Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Freed, Romeo, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna. I got them all outside and tried to keep calm as I said, "Dan kidnapped Lucy with Cobra's help. And they said if I ever want to see her again I have to find."

"I'm calling the police," Erza said then she pulled her cell and call 911. _Don__'__t Luce I__'__ll find you._


	16. Chapter 16: Lucy's Wake Up Call

Chapter 16:

Lucy's Wake Up Call

**Dan's POV:**

*TIME SKIP midnight*

_God, Lucy is just so adorable when she sleeps. _Then Lucy started to shuffle around. "Good morning, Lucy sweet heart," I said as she woke up.

"Dan! Cobra! Let me go," Lucy yelled then her cell phone rang for 20th time tonight this time and this time I answered.

"Lucy," Natsu yelled into the phone.

"Well, hello to you too, Natsu," I replied.

"Dan you bustard," Natsu yelled into phone, "What have you done to LUCY!"

"She is fine. In fact she just woke up," I responded.

"Can I talk to her," Natsu begged.

"Since you're begging. Ya, sure why not," I said, "You've got 5 minutes." Then I handed he handed the phone to Lucy, and tears rolled her face as she took the phone. _I hate seeing her cry but I love torturing Natsu more…_

**Lucy's POV:**

"Natsu, Cobra helped kidnap," I said into the phone.

"I know, I've been looking for you everywhere any idea where you are," Natsu asked. _He__'__s been looking for me._

"I don't know," I replied the tears rolled.

"We've checked, your apartment, Dan's house, Cobra's house," Natsu listed.

"Natsu, I can tell it looks like I'm in an abandon apparently," I told him, "Another then that, nothing else stands out."

"Okay abandon helps a lot. Lucy I promise I'll find," Natsu replied.

"Natsu, please hurry I'm really scared," I said.

"Levy is looking up abandon apartments right now. Lucy, we'll find you," Natsu said.

"And when you do find me, Natsu, there is something important I need to tell," I told him. _I__'__ve got to tell him that I love him. _

"And I find you, Lucy, when I find you. I have something important to tell you too," Natsu responded.

"Two and half minutes," Dan told me.

"Try and find out where you are," Natsu said.

"Okay," I said then I pulled the phone away, "Hey Dan, where are we?"

"Oh 24 miles from the high school at the," Dan replied.

Then Cobra left his hand hit Dan on the back and responded, "Dan, you dumb ass, don't her where we are. She's talking to Natsu remember."

"Right, thanks," Dan said. _Stupid Cobra, I thought you were my friend. I guess you can act._

I pulled the back to my ear and told Natsu, "He said that we're 24 miles from the school. I'm sorry Natsu, Cobra is smarter than he looks."

"Its okay, abandon apartment 24 miles away from the school is a great start. Thanks Luce," Natsu replied.

"30 seconds," Dan said.

"Please hurry Natsu," I told him.

"I will," Natsu replied then Dan grabbed the phone and my tears ran down even faster down my cheeks. _Damn you, Dan, Cobra._

"You got till five tomorrow afternoon to find her," Dan told Natsu then he hang up the phone.

**Natsu's POV:**

"She said that she in abandon apartment about 24 miles away from the high school," I told Levy.

"Alright, that narrows it down a lot," Levy said starting to do some research.

"I'll text that information to my dad," Gray said then he pulled out his phone.

"So you gonna tell her that you love her," Gajeel asked.

"Ya, after we save her," I replied, "We've got till five tomorrow afternoon. After that I don't what that psycho is going to do Lucy so we have to find her." _Don__'__t worry Luce, I__'__ll find, save, and tell you that I love you._


	17. Chapter 17: Team Search

Chapter 17:

Team Search

**Natsu's POV:**

"I made progress, thanks to you Natsu," Levy said, "I've narrowed it down to three locates. Phantom Lord, Calt Shelter, and Twilight Ogre."

"Okay lets spilt into teams," Erza said, "Team one is team shadow gear which is Mirajane, Levy and Gajeel will go to Phantom Lord. Team two is team Blaze Cyclone which is Lisanna, Romeo and Wendy will go to Calt Shelter. Team three is team shield rod which is Natsu, Jellal, and me will go to Twilight Ogre. Team four is Home Sleet which is Gray, Juvia, and Freed will stay behind here at home base. The team leaders will be using their cells as walking talkies. Team shadow gear leader is Levy. Team Blaze Cyclone leader is Lisanna. Team shield rod leader is me. Team Home Sleet leader is Gray. Anyone got problem with my set up?"

"No," Everyone expect Gajeel said.

"I do, why is Levy team leader," Gajeel asked.

Erza glared at Gajeel as she said, "Because Levy is level-headed and smart. You're not. Anymore questions."

Gajeel was cowareding back and replied, "No ma'am."

"Alright let's go," Erza said.

**Levy's POV:**

*TIME Skip 10 minutes*

""Shadow Gear to Home Sleet," I spoke into my cellphone.

"This is Home Sleet, whats up Shadow Gear," Gray replied.

"Shadow Gear is entering Phantom Lord," I told him.

"Alright, I'll let Erza, over and out," Gray replied then we hang up.

"Alright, let's go," I said then we entered the apartment building.

I walked into the main hall with Gajeel behind me and Mirajane behind Gajeel. "Levy be careful. The floor seems weak," Mirajane said.

"I know. Ahh," I yelled as the floor gave out from under me and I started to fall. I reached to try grabbed something but I couldn't grab anything. _This is it, I__'__m a goner. _Then I felt something wrap around my wrist and pull me up.

"Like Mirajane said you should be more careful," Gajeel said as he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll go look up stairs," Mirajane said then she left and went to look around.

"This isn't how I thought homecoming night would go," I said blushing.

"Well there is something I pictured us doing tonight," Gajeel replied his smile grow.

"What," I asked.

"This," Gajeel said then he lend down and out lips locked together. We were kissing and it was magical, it was fill with passion and heat.

When we broke apart, I said the only words that came to mind, "I love you, Gajeel."

"I love you too, Levy,"Gajeel said._ He used my name! I love it when he uses my name._

**Lisanna's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes*

"Come in Home Sleet," I said into my cellphone.

"Home Sleet here. Whats up Blaze Cyclone," Gray replied.

"We just got to Calt Shelter," I told him.

"Okay, I'll let Erza know." Gray told, me, "Over and out."

Then I hang my phone and looked at Romeo and Wendy and said, "Let go gang." We walked around the building when I saw some stairs that went down.

"Are we going down there," Wendy asked.

"Yea, we need to make sure that Lucy's not down there," I told her.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'm here, I'll protect you," Romeo said.

"Thanks Romeo," Wendy replied then I heard lips make some cheek contact.

We walked down the wooden stairs to a cellar doors, and I swung them open then I heard a bang. "What was that," Wendy and I asked together.

Then I heard a white cat come up and say, "Meow!"

Then Romeo sighed and went up to the cat and picked it and said, "It's just a cat."

"Oh its cute," Wendy said then she ran up to Romeo and took the cat. _It is very cute, I wonder if Wendy is going to keep it._

**Gray's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 7 minutes*

My phone rang and picked it, and said "Whats up shadow gear?"

"We didn't find anything so we're coming back to home base." Levy replied.

"Alright, I'll report it to Erza," I replied.

"What did Levy say," Juvia asked.

"Team Shadow Gear is coming back. I need to repot to Erza," I said then I dialed Erza's number.

"Whats up Home Sleet," Erza asked.

"Shadow Gear didn't find anything there going back to home base," I told her.

"Right, thanks Home Sleet, over and out," Erza said then the line went dead.

"This is not how I wanted to spend the night," I said then I leaned back in my chair.

"What did you want to do," Juvia asked me.

I smiled and blushed as I replied, "Have our first."

"Really," Juvia responded.

"Yap," I said and I caught a glance of her bright smile. The next thing I knew, Juvia had lip locked with me, and it was fill with heat and love. _God, I wish this would last forever. _Then my phone rang, and I unwilling broke away and answered it.

"Hello Home Sleet, it's Blaze Cyclone," Lisanna said.

"Whats up Blaze Cyclone," I asked.

"We didn't find anything so going back to home base," Lisanna replied.

"Alright, I'll let inform Erza, over and out," I said and I hang up the phone and dialed Erza's number.

"Whats up Home Sleet," Erza responded.

"Team Blaze Cyclone didn't find anything either which means Shield Rod is most limey to find Lucy," I told her.

"Good thing we were almost their, we'll find out soon. Over and out," Erza said then the line went die again.

"Now where we," I said and Juvia giggled as we started kissing again.

* * *

Dear Readers,

So this chapter I took a little break from Nalu do a request from a reviewer. I gave you Gajevy and Gravia and a little romendy. I think I did good, it was a little different from what I normally write but I liked it. I hope you liked it too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	18. Chapter 18: Dan's Resolve

Chapter 18:

Dan's Resolve

**Natsu's POV:**

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes*

"We here," Erza said and she stopped the car and looked at apartment building. We got out the car and walked up to the building we circled the building until we saw a light. _Thats where Lucy is, I just know it._

"Follow me," Jellal said then we walked up to side of building slowly coming to the door.

"Dan, don't you think the chains are enough," Cobra asked.

"Dan, Cobra… When Natsu and others find me, you're both dead meat," Lucy yelled followed by the sound of moving chains.

"Ya, after everything is over. Someone will be die and it'll be you. Cobra hand me that gun," Dan said.

"Dan, you don't want to do this, you'll get jail for life," Lucy yelled fear in her voice then three gun shots rang throw the air. _Lucy!_

"Thats what you get," Dan started to say, "You're alive!"

"Yap, I've been wearing a bullet proof vest since you attacked me. I maybe blond but I an't stupid," Lucy replied.

"Natsu, you and Jellal go in here and stop Dan before Lucy really gets hurt. I'm calling the police then I'm calling Home sleet," Erza told us then we sneaked into the apartment.

"Damn it, you are bitch. You torture me so I made a resolve. If I can't have you then no one can so all i have to do is kill you then kill myself," Dan replied.

"Haven't you heard that if you really love someone then let them go if they really loved you they come back," Lucy replied with tears.

"The thing is, I already knew you wouldn't come back to me because you're in love with that pink hair freak," Dan responded.

"If I do, that doesn't give you the right to kill," Lucy yelled.

"I can't stand watching love someone else, it's easier if I just kill you," Dan said pointing his gun at her throat.

"Leave her alone," I yelled then I kicked him knocking the gun out of his hand.

"How did you find us," Dan asked.

"I've got a lot of good friends," I replied.

"Bastard. First you take Lucy from me then you expect me not to react," Dan yelled.

"Do even realize how selfish you sound?! You saying you own her like she is prize. She is a human being not an object to be won," I yelled then I charge at him attacked with serval punches.

"Cobra, stop him," Dan order Cobra.

"Oh no you don't, you're my opponent," Jellal said stepping in front of Cobra blocking him from getting to me and Dan.

"Lucy, here let me help you," Erza said as she came in and ran over to the chained up Lucy.

"Thanks Erza," Lucy replied as Erza used her lock piking skills and unlock the chains and I finally pined Dan.

**Lucy's POV:**

I walked over to Dan and Natsu as I said, "Dan, you only tortured yourself by asking me out nonstop. You put me over the edge and I made a panicked decision but I don't regret it. Dan, you helped me find love and that's what make this moment so weird. Because I know you want me to you, Dan, but I'm love with my friend, my ex-rival, and I hope future boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. Love is weird, you don't pick it, it picks you." Natsu's eyes widen and Dan eyes went blood-shot.

"Do you really mean that," Natsu said looking like a cod-fish.

"Natsu Dragneel, I love you," I said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you too," Natsu replied and I smiled then I heard the police sirens.

"Looks like, we'll have save our first as a couple for a later time. Dan's ride just arrived," I said as I saw the red and blue flashing lights.

"Ya, I guess you're right, again," Natsu replied with his trademark grin. _God, I love that smile. No not just that smile, I love him._


	19. Chapter 19: The College Talk

Chapter 19:

The College Talk

**Lucy's POV:**

*TIME SKIP May 27 Saturday 8:12pm*

_I can't believe my Junior year is over and next year I'll be a senior then I'll be going to college. College… _"Lucy, your father would like you to join him for dinner," Virgo told me, I got up and went to the simply dining room where me and my father would eating dinner.

"Lucy, I have some wonderful news," my father said with smile I haven't seen in years.

"What is it," I asked.

"I remember you told me that you wanted to attend Harvard after High School. And as of May 26, I I'm part of the board of directors for Harvard," my father said and my eyes widen.

"You mean I get to attend Harvard," I replied and my father smiled making me smile.

"On two conditions," my father said.

"What," I asked my smile faltering a little.

"You must make business and you'll be ready to move to america by the time you graduate High School because we will be moving to American the day after you graduation ceremony," my father said

"I can agree to that, I guess," I replied. _How I'm going to tell Natsu that I'm moving to America after I graduate. He'll be heartbroken and I can't stand that. I'll wait till Graduation day that way he can't protest to much.  
_

"Good, I'm glad to here. Now lets eat, we don't want to let this wonderful food that Virgo made to go to waste," My father responded and we eat dinner.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour and 20 minutes later*

After I finished my dinner, I went to my room, got my cellphone and called Levy. "Hello," Levy said.

"Hey Levy," I replied, "I've something to tell you."

"What is it," Levy asked.

"My father is going to enroll me into Harvard after I finish high school," I told her.

"Thats great but what about Natsu. Are you going to tell," Levy said.

"I'll tell but after graduation because I move to America the next day," I told her.

"Okay, thats your choice, but I don't think it's right one," Levy replied then she yawned, "Hey, I'm really tire, can we talk about this tomorrow."

"Ya, lets meet our favorite Cafe," I responded.

"Okay, goodnight Lucy," Levy said.

"Goodnight Levy," I replied then I hang up and yawn. _I guess I should get some sleep as well. _Then got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

There will be sequel! Although I don't have a title yet so if you have any suggestions PM me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings

* * *

Dear Readers,

Little update. I have start the sequel. Its called Love is Tricky. Please go check it out. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


End file.
